diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Appleby
Victoria Appleby is a doll that comes to life and is currently owned by the heroine Yui Komori. Appearance Victoria is extremely beautiful with long, curly brown hair that reaches to her mid back and beautiful, shiny, round green eyes. She is average height. She is petite and has rosy cheeks and beautiful pale skin. She also has a heart shaped face with bangs covering most of her forehead that is split in the middle along with small eyebrows and beautiful eyelashes that are long and curly. In her doll form, she looks like an ordinary doll that lifeless and small enough to be carried in a child's arms. She usually wears a short black dress that is puffywith a small white hat with a black bow. She also wears a corset around her body and gray fingerless gloves. She wears a necklace around her neck that shaped like a heart and black high heels along with black stockings. In her school uniform, she wears a red school jacket and short black skirt that has red hearts on it. She wears a blackish/grayish scraf around her neck. She also wears black stockings and white high heels. Personality Because she is technically a doll, Victoria is very emotionless and uninterested of things. She rarely shows reactions to people to show her emotions. Victoria shows to have difficulty to empathize with other living beings. However, Victoria does shows that she cares deeply for her owner a great deal. Despite being a toy, she has a strong sense of protectiveness. According to Yui, Victoria is very honest about her opinions. Her idea of love is that of one should kept their most precious person in a special box to not let them become sullied by the cruel and hatred of the world. History Victoria was created in London, England during the 19th century and was brought by magic to came to life. Who created her is a mystery and what kind of magic is unknown. At some point, Victoria became a gift to a little Japanese girl named Yui Komori by her father Seiji Komori. Relationships Yui Komori Victoria knew Yui since the latter was a child. Yui never know that Victoria could be came to life or that she was magic. After the human girl came to live at the Sakamaki household, her beloved childhood doll finally came back to life. At first, Yui was scared by this but came to realize that Victoria could protect her from the brothers and help her from being killed. Victoria is very protective of her owner a lot. Victoria does tries to keep Yui to herself because of the former's belief that the latter would be sullied by the world that they live in. Yui adored her doll since she first had her. Victoria is known to have been Yui's favorite toy from her childhood. Seiji Komori Victoria's relationship with Seiji is unknown. However, there are hints that he knew that Victoria was a doll that could brought life. Abilities Since a magic toy, Victoria has magic that she could use to protect her owner. Trivia * Victoria's name means "Victory or conquer". * Her last name mean "Apple, farm, and settlement". * Victoria is the only member of the main characters that nether a human or a demon. * It's revealed that she was made in the 19th century. * She is the second character to not have a hobby. The first was Subaru Sakamaki. * Victoria may or may not of known about Yui being Eve. * Her idea of love is keep a very precious person in a special box to keep them from being sullied by the cruelness and hatred of the world. Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Alive Category:Adults Category:Toys Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Yui's Family Category:Poor Characters